The Vicious One Presents CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH
by The Vicious One
Summary: If you love violence and video games, I've got what you're looking for! PG-13 for Violence, Language and lots of gore! Enjoy and review!
1. Sonic Showdown: Hero Side vs Dark Side

The Vicious One Presents CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic. Which includes, as follows, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Animal Crossing, Pokémon, Kirby, ect. I don't own CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH. MTV and Viacom owns the show. Thank you and enjoy the fic!  
  
THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS, IN FACT, FICTION. ANY SIMILAIRITY TO ANY CELEBRITIES, LIVING OR DEAD, IS COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIAL.  
  
ANYWAY...IT'S JUST CLAY!  
  
(Opening to CDM begins)  
  
Johnny Gomez: What will happen will happen when the Hero Side finally strikes at the Dark Side? Will the two Pop-Star residents take down the so-called 'King of Dreamland'? Can the nicest raccoon around take down the wildest groundhog around? And what will happen when the most vicious Nintendo villains square off? Find out tonight on...CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH!  
  
(Opening ends)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Good evening, everyone! I'm Johnny Gomez!  
  
Nick Diamond: And I'm Nick Diamond!  
  
Johnny Gomez: And you, ladies and gentlemen, are in for a special treat, because tonight, Celebrity Deathmatch presents for the first time...THE CLASH OF THE NINTENDO SUPER-STARS!  
  
Nick Diamond: First up, it has been called the greatest battle in the history of Sonic Team!  
  
(ROUND 1)  
  
Johnny Gomez: That's right, Nick. Tonight, in our first fight, we have the cast of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle squaring off! It's the Hero Side vs. the Dark Side!  
  
(ROUND 2)  
  
Johnny Gomez: After that, we have a tag match made in heaven! It's the stars of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby and Meta-Knight vs. King Dedede and Escargoot!  
  
(ROUND 3)  
  
Nick Diamond: Next, we take a trip to a place called Animal Crossing. In one corner, you've got a friendly shop-keeper named Tom Nook, and you've got a menacing groundhog named Mr. Resetti, who's hell bent on punishment! This could be a bloody one, Johnny!  
  
(MAIN EVENT)  
  
Johnny Gomez: And finally, our Main Event! They've been called the most deadliest of Nintendo villains, but tonight, they're here as opponents! Mewtwo. Ganondorf. Giga Bowser. These are the fighters in our 3-way battle.  
  
Nick Diamond: But, to sweeten the match, we've brought in a little surprise for the 3 combatents! THE DOME OF DEVASTATION!  
  
Johnny Gomez: No wonder they called that match 'The Showdown'! But first, let's focus on our first fight. The cast of Sonic Adventure 2 is here to settle the score once and for all, and to answer the big question. Who is the better team? Let's find out!  
  
(Down to the ring)  
  
Johnny Gomez: In the red corner, the heroes who can't seem to be seperated, from Sonic Adventure, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! (Audience cheers)  
  
Sonic: Aw, thanks! Thanks for 11 years of support for the blue-blur! (Tosses chili-dogs everywhere)  
  
Knuckles: (Grabs Sonic) Hey, we've got a match, bud! Keep your eye on the prize!  
  
Johnny Gomez: And the blue corner, the most meanest Sonic charaters to grace the Gamecube, from Sonic Adventure 2, Rouge, Shadow, and Dr. Eggman!  
  
Rouge: Yes! I'm the first to be introduced! I feel so loved!  
  
Shadow: Silence, woman!  
  
Rouge: (Slaps Shadow) Don't you talk to me that way, boy!  
  
Dr. Eggman: Hey, this is a match against Sonic! We must win!  
  
Mills Lane: Ok, uh, you all? Look, I don't give a damn what your names are, I want a good, clean fight! And Miss Rouge? Don't lose your tube-top, understand?  
  
Rouge: Why bother? This IS TV-14, right?  
  
Mills Lane: What the-?! Look, just get it on! (Bell Rings)  
  
Sonic: Alright, Shadow! Time for me to finish this! (Jumps at Shadow, and begins to beat on Shadow)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Sonic taking down Shadow. (Shadow kicks Sonic off, throwing him into the ring post) But, Shadow retaliates!  
  
Sonic: Ow...you faker...  
  
Shadow: Faker? I think you're the fake! (Kicks Sonic in the groin)  
  
Nick Diamond: OHH! That's gotta hurt the poor hedgehog!  
  
Tails: Don't worry, Sonic! I'll help!  
  
Nick Diamond: Tails is looking to help is fallen comrade... (Eggman jumps on Tails, pinning him)  
  
Dr. Eggman: (Hold him down) HA HA! See if you can escape this!  
  
Tails: AHH! THE PAIN!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Tails is pinned under Eggman extreme girth!  
  
Nick Diamond: The human skeleton can take so mch weight! Oh, I can't watch!  
  
Sonic: Tails! I'll save you! (Performs a spin dash, cutting Eggman open!)  
  
Dr. Eggman: (Fat spills out everywhere) GAAAAAHHH!!! MY FAT!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Dr. Eggman has been stripped of his fat!  
  
Dr. Eggman: GRRR! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU RAT!  
  
Knuckles: (Flies through Eggman, ripping a hole through his body) Sorry, but you're out, skinny!  
  
Dr. Eggman: So much for the weight loss program...ugh... (Falls off and dies)  
  
Johnny Gomez: And Eggman's down!  
  
Rouge: Hey, Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: What?  
  
Rouge: (Opens her tube-top, revealing her 'goods')  
  
Knuckles: (Eyes start to grow big)  
  
Nick Diamond: Rouge is flashing her goods to Knuckles!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Hang on, Nick...I think she's up to something!  
  
Rouge: (Morphs her breasts into...a pair of retractable spikes) Taste these puppies! (Jabs Knuckles in the eyes!)  
  
Knuckles: (Blood squirts out of his eye-sockets) AHHHHHH!!! I'M BLINDED!  
  
Rouge: (Whips out a remote control) It's a good thing Eggman built this Spike Bra for me...hee hee...  
  
Sonic: (Trips Rouge from behind, that she falls on her face) Ha, taste lenolium, bat-girl!  
  
Nick Diamond: Looks like the Hero Side is whipping ass, but...what's Shadow doing?  
  
Johnny Gomez: I don't know, Nick...looks he's planning something.  
  
Shadow: (Mediatating in a corner) Focus, Shadow...  
  
Sonic: (Beating up on Rouge) Take that! That's for stabbing my buddy!  
  
Tails: Yeah! Beat her up, Sonic! (Gets pulled up by a strange force...and gets thrown into Sonic) YIKES! (Slams into Sonic)  
  
Sonic: What was that for?!  
  
Tails: It wasn't me!  
  
Nick Diamond: Shadow's using a Chaos Emerald to attack without even moving!  
  
Shadow: Disappear, hedgehog! (Starts slamming Tails into Sonic repeatedly)  
  
Sonic: (Bleeding from the nose and mouth) Hang on! (Grabs Tails) FLY HIGH, TAILS!  
  
Tails: (Pulls Sonic in the air) Hold on, Sonic!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Tails is taking Sonic high!  
  
Sonic: (Lets go and falls to the ring at super speed)  
  
Nick Diamond: Oh, my God, that fall will kill him!  
  
Shadow: Now to finish off Knuckles! HUH?! (Sees Sonic ready to collide with him)  
  
Sonic: SAYANORA, FAKER!  
  
Shadow: Maria...forgive me...  
  
Sonic: (Slams his foot right into Shadow's mouth, piercing right through Shadow's body, ripping him apart) (Whistles) That was cool!  
  
Rouge: Uh oh...I'm screwed...  
  
Knuckles: (Still blind) You damn right!  
  
Sonic: Give yourself up!  
  
Tails: We won, guys!  
  
Rouge: (Sighs diasppointed) Well, I guess you did. (Claps) Not to shabby for some 'heroes'.  
  
Mills Lane: (Bell rings) And the winners are...THE HERO SIDE!  
  
Johnny Gomez: That's unbelievable! Rouge gave up!  
  
Nick Diamond: She didn't really do anything in this match, did she?  
  
Johnny Gomez: I guess not. But in any case, the Hero Side is victorious. Folks, stick around, because after the break, we've got a tag match made in Dreamland, when Kirby and Meta-Knight battle King Dedede and Escargoot!  
  
Nick Diamond: You won't want to miss this!  
  
(CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH)  
  
Ok, the first of the four fights is over! It's a shame the Dark Side lost this match, but give me your reviews, and tell me who do you think will win the next match. Will it be Kirby and Meta-Knight or King Dedede and Escargoot? Find out next time, and don't forget to review! Stick around! 


	2. Kirby and MetaKnight vs King Dedede and ...

The Vicious One Presents CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH  
  
(CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH)  
  
Nick Diamond: Welcome back to Celebrity Deathmatch!  
  
Johnny Gomez: If you're just joining us, we've already got knee-deep in our Clash of the Nintendo Stars!  
  
Nick Diamond: Next up, we've got the stars of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby and his mysertious partner, Meta-Knight, versus King Dedede and Escargoot!  
  
Johnny Gomez: It all began behind the set of the anime a few days ago. Let's take a look at what happened...  
  
(Scene changes to the set of the Kirby anime)  
  
Director: And, that's a wrap! See you all tommorow.  
  
Kirby: (Normal voice) Damn! I can't hold that voice all through the show!  
  
Tiff: I don't see how you could hold it all!  
  
King Dedede: (Jumps on Kirby, beating on him) WHAT GIVES WITH YOU CALLIN' ME A PENGUIN!?  
  
Escargoot: His royal-highness is in no relation with a penguin!  
  
Meta-Knight: Oh, shut up, you stupid slug!  
  
Escargoot: (Getting in his face) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Meta-Knight: Here, I'll say it to where you can understand me! (Repeats what he said in spanish)  
  
Escargoot: That's it! DIE, YOU LATINO PUFF-BALL! (A fight breaks out between the four)  
  
Tiff: Whoa, stop, everyone! (Everyone stops fighting) Save it for Deathmatch!  
  
(Back to the Deathmatch Arena)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Talk about a backstage brawl, eh, Nick?  
  
Nick Diamond: You said it, Johnny! So, without further delay, let's get this match started!  
  
(Scene changes to the Deathmatch Ring)  
  
Johnny Gomez: In the Red Corner, two of the greatest warriors of Pop-Star, Dreamland, and beyond, Kirby and Meta-Knight! (Audience cheers) And in the Blue Corner, the dictators of the Nightmare, Escargoot and King Dedede! (Audience boos)  
  
King Dedede: Ah, shut yer stench-holes, ya bunch of looney-baloonies!  
  
Escargoot: Yeah! What he said!  
  
Meta-Knight: (To Kirby) He's too cocky, Kirby. Perhaps we can take advantage of him.  
  
Kirby: Yeah! This'll be a cake-walk!  
  
Mills Lane: Ok, Star Riders and Dream Raiders, I want a good clean fight!  
  
King Dedede: Dedede neva' fights clean! Dedede fights DIRTY! (Hits Kirby with his mallet)  
  
Mills Lane: Uhh, let's get it on! (Bell rings, Mills ducks out and King Dedede tackles Kirby)  
  
Johnny gomez: The fight has begun, and Dedede is pummeling Kirby!  
  
Kirby: Ahhh! (Gets bashed again)  
  
King Dedede: (Laughs) See? I AM Reign Supreme!  
  
Kirby: (Inflates to throw Dedede off of him)  
  
King Dedede: (Falls on his face) Ah! Stupid puff-ball!  
  
Nick Diamond: Dedede is thrown off by Kirby's excessive air-supply!  
  
Escargoot: Hey, Meta-Knight! I got a sword! (Pulls out a sword, in fact) How about you show me your moves!  
  
Meta-Knight: Gladly, simple-minded slug! (Slices Escargoot's arm off with a swith slash)  
  
Escargoot: Oooooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Meta-Knight using his sword at his advantage! (Escargoot grabs his amputated arm at Meta-Knight) Oh! Escargoot showing Meta-Knight the back of his hand!  
  
Meta-Knight: You mock me by throwing an arm at me? How pathetic!  
  
King Dedede: (Slamming the ring with his mallet while chasing Kirby)  
  
Kirby: Ha ha! You can't catch me!  
  
King Dedede: (Tries to body slam on Kirby, but flies out of the ring, and slams his head into the ground) (Muffled voice) Ahhhh! Get me outta here!  
  
Nick Diamond: Dedede's tasted dirt, Johnny!  
  
Johnny Gomez: He better pull himself out of that rut if he wants to win this fight.  
  
Escargoot: Sire! I'm coming to help! (Runs out of the ring, and tries to pull Dedede out of the hole his head's stuck in)  
  
King Dedede: Hey! Slow down, Escargoot! You're gonna pull my legs off!  
  
Escargoot: Then how will I get you out if I can't pull you out?  
  
King Dedede: JUST THINK OF SOMETHING, YOU BRAIN-DEAD PEA-BRAIN!  
  
Escargoot: Yes, sire!  
  
Johnny Gomez: (Kirby jumps out in front of Escargoot) Uh oh, Kirby's got Escargoot!  
  
Kirby: Hi, Escargoot! Let's play... (Whips out a BIG mallet) WHACK THE SNAIL!  
  
Escargoot: AHHHHH!!! RESTART THE FIGHT! (Starts running from Kirby) RESTART! RESTART! (The word restart echoes through the arena) (Audience gasps)  
  
Nick Diamond: Uh oh...now, he's done it!  
  
Johnny Gomez: If you mention anything about reseting in the world of Nintendo, you're gonna get a rude awakening!  
  
Escargoot: (Feels a rumble in the ground) Uh oh...  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Pops up) AHHHHH-HAH!!!  
  
Escargoot: AAHHHHH!!!  
  
Mr. Resetti: ALRIGHT! WHO RESETED?!  
  
Escargoot: (Sweating wildly) Uh! Uh! Uhhh...MOMMY!!!  
  
Mr Resetti: (Jabs his pick-axe into Escargoot's head, killing him instantly)  
  
King Dedede: ESCARGOOT!!! YOU GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME GET OUTTA THIS HERE HOLE!  
  
Meta-Knight: Excuse me, Kirby. I'll take care of Dedede... (Walks over the Dedede, who is still stuck)  
  
King Dedede: Escargoot! Is that you?! GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
Meta-Knight: (Pulls him out)  
  
King Dedede: Thanks, Escar-HUH?!  
  
Meta-Knight: And now, I finish you off! (Brutally mauls King Dedede, leaving nothing but his beak)  
  
King Dedede's Beak: Ok...you guys win...ugh...  
  
Nick Diamond: And this fight's over!  
  
Mills Lane: And the winners are Kirby and Meta-Knight! (Bell rings)  
  
Kirby: Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Meta-Knight: But I defeated Dedede...  
  
Kirby: I'm the best! I beat King Dedede!  
  
Meta-Knight: (Eyes flare up) No one takes my glory from me... (Stabs Kirby with his sword, killing him)  
  
Mills Lane: Dammit! You just killed your team-mate!  
  
Meta-Knight: I am the true victor of this match. Mr. Resetti took care of the simpleton, and I took care of the vile-one know as Dedede...  
  
Nick Diamond: Whoa! What an ending! Meta-Knight proving once and for all, he IS the true Star Warrior!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Along with the help of Mr. Resetti, might I add. Speaking of Resetti, stick around, because after the break, Mr. Resetti will battle against Tom Nook, and God help us if anyone resets!  
  
Mr. Resetti: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Uhhh...stay tuned?  
  
(CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH)  
  
2 down, and 2 to go! Ok, you enjoyed the melee so far, but will you handle the matches to come? Stay tuned for the next match, and don't forget to review! Plus, give your thoughts on who'll win the upcoming matches! Don't miss out! 


	3. Tom Nook vs Mr Resetti

The Vicious One Presents CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH  
  
(CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Welcome back, fight-fans! We've already killed off enough Nintendo stars already, but the bloodshed has just begun!  
  
Nick Diamond: Next up on our Clash of the Nintendo Superstars, we've got two really weird fighters ready to square off. Tom Nook versus Mr. Resetti.  
  
Johnny Gomez: To make our fighters feel comfortable, we designed the Deathmatch Ring to look like an area from Animal Crossing. Let's check it out!  
  
(Shot of the Deathmatch Ring, which has Nook's Cranny, a house, a pond, and a couple of trees inside)  
  
Nick Diamond: I guess you could sum up this kind of town in two words. 'Hell-Hole' (Nick and Johnny laugh) Let's get this fight started!  
  
Johnny Gomez: In the Red Corner, a man who can sell like a barterer in the stock market, Tom Nook!  
  
Tom Nook: (Walks out of his store) Oh, thank you. Thank you. It's my pleasure to be here, and my pleasure to remind you that Nook's Cranny is here for all your shopping needs!  
  
Johnny Gomez: And in the Blue Corner, one groundhog you wouldn't like to meet on a bad day, Mr. Resetti! (Nothing happens) Mr. Resetti! (Nothing happens) Dammit! Where the hell is he?  
  
Nick Diamond: Hold up, Johnny! You forgot the call-button! (Grabs a Gamecube, and presses the reset button)  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Pops up in the ring) GAAAAH!!! WHO DID IT?!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Mr. Resetti, people! (Audience goes wild)  
  
Mr. Resetti: SHUT UP! Don't you fools see what has happened here?! Somebody reseted WITHOUT SAVING!  
  
Tom Nook: Hello, Resetti. And how are you today?  
  
Mr. Resetti: BACK OFF, RACCOON!  
  
Tom Nook: Wha-how dare you! (Hits him with a shovel)  
  
Nick Diamond: And this fight's under way!  
  
Mr. Resetti: I'll make you pay for that! (Runs around Tom Nook like a ninny)  
  
Tom Nook: Mr. Resetti, please relax. I can get you some coffee, if you'd like.  
  
Mr. Resetti: TOO LATE! I HAD MY ESPRESSO BEFORE THE FIGHT! NOW, LET'S FIGHT ALREADY, DAMMIT!  
  
Tom Nook: Ok! Ok! Geez, relax.  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Shrieks like a girl, and proceeds to way-lay on Tom Nook)  
  
Johnny Gomez: That groundhog has a very short temper!  
  
Tom Nook: (Whacks Resetti in the 'special' spot with his tail)  
  
Mr. Resetti: Yi-yi-chi-wa-wa! (Falls down holding his crotch)  
  
Nick Diamond: Tom Nook just racked Resetti with his own tail!  
  
Tom Nook: Marsupials tend to fight as well as anyone else. Remember this, Resetti.  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Stabs Nook in the eye with his pick-axe) HA! Groundhogs tend to fight with pick-axes as well as anyone else!  
  
Tom Nook: AHHHH!!! MY PRECIOUS EYE!  
  
Mr Resetti: (Xena war cry and starts chasing Tom Nook around the ring)  
  
Tom Nook: I know! (Shakes a tree, and a beehive falls from it)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Uh oh! Tom Nook's just set off some angry bees!  
  
Nick Diamond: Resetti better watch out!  
  
Mr. Resetti: A Beehive?! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!  
  
Tom Nook: (Points to Resetti. The bees begin attacking Resetti.)  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Getting stung repeatedly) OW! OW! OWWWW!!! OW! STOP IT! STOP IT!!! STOOOOOOP!!!  
  
Tom Nook: (Laughs) Have a nice day, Resetti!  
  
Mr. Resetti: OOOOOOH! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! (Shakes the bees off and grabs a nearby bat) I'M GONNA HURT YOU VERY BADLY, NOOK!  
  
Tom Nook: (Looks mortified) Oooooh, I'm so scaaaaared...  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Screams like a girl again and throws the bat at Tom Nook, which gets caught by him)  
  
Tom Nook: You're so predictable, Resetti! (Runs up to him and starts beating him with the bat)  
  
Johnny Gomez: How much more punishment can Resetti take?!  
  
Nick Diamond: I don't know, Johnny, but it looks like Resetti has had enough...  
  
Mr. Resetti: THAT'S IT!!! (Grabs the bat, and snaps) YOU'VE MADE ME VERY ANGRY NOW! IT'S GO TIME!  
  
Tom Nook: Ok, uhhhh...chill? Please?  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Pulls out a chainsaw, and fires it up) I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MR. RESETTI!!! (Maims Tom Nook violently with his chainsaw)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Oh, my God! Mr. Resetti has just annihilated Tom Nook!  
  
Mills Lane: Mr. Resetti is the winner! (Bell rings)  
  
Mr. Resetti: First of all, thank you for your support for me in this match. And I hope you all learned a valuable lesson. That you should ALWAYS save your progress when playing Animal Crossing.  
  
Nick Diamond: Smart words from Mr. Resetti.  
  
Mr. Resetti: And one more thing! Tom Nook had to learn the hard way that you should not make me angry, because...you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! I don't even like it myself! So, please, I beg you. Save your progress when your done playing.  
  
Johnny Gomez: Ok, Resetti, we get your point-  
  
Mr. Resetti: (Cutting Johnny off) AND ONE MORE THING!!! I don't mean to get this angry. It's just that it's my job, and I have to do this. Crazy world, eh, folks? (Laughs, and forces a smile) Now then, let me close by saying...STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, AND NEVER RESET!!! (Dives underground)  
  
Nick Diamond: Thank God he shut up finally. (Wipes his forehead)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Well, amongst that awkward moment, Mr. Resetti teaching us we all must never reset. Coming up next on Celebrity Deathmatch, it's our main bout between Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Giga Bowser in the Dome of Devastation! Who will escape this chaotic match? Find out after this!  
  
(CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH)  
  
This is it! The Main Event is at hand! Read and review, and give me your thoughts on the next match. Who will walk out alive? Stay tuned! 


	4. THE MAIN EVENT: Mewtwo vs Ganondorf vs G...

The Vicious One Presents CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH  
  
(CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH)  
  
Nick Diamond: Welcome back to Celebrity Deathmatch!  
  
Johnny Gomez: If you're just joining us, we've had 3 massive matches so far, but the best is yet to come!  
  
Nick Diamond: Next is our Main Event in the Dome of Devastation! Mewtwo. Ganondorf. Giga Bowser. All three of them battling at the same time!  
  
Johnny Gomez: How this chaotic battle came to be was all started at an E3 Press Conference last year at Nintendo of Japan. Roll the clip!  
  
(Clip begins. Shot of NOJ's E3 Press Conference)  
  
GameStart Journalist: Mr. Shigeru! Mr. Shigeru!  
  
ProGame World Journalist: What is thoughts on the next Smash Bros. game?  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: People, people. I tell you many time, I not know if next Smash Bros. game coming to America!  
  
Mewtwo: (Busts in) Mr. Miyamoto!  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: Myustuu! I'm in middle of big conference! I deal with Pokcket Monster crisis later!  
  
Mewtwo: Mr. Miyamoto! I saw the poll online for Melee. I'm considered best character of all time on the poll!  
  
Ganondorf: (Jumps up) WHAT?! I HAD THAT SPOT!  
  
Giga Bowser: YOU?! I WAS THERE!  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up! The fact is...you both lost!  
  
Giga Bowser/Ganondorf: GET HIM! (They all fight)  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: NINTENDO VILLAINS! (Everyone stops) Why wait for next Smash Bros. game when you got Celebrity Deathmatch?!  
  
Mewtwo/Giga Bowser/Ganondorf: (They look at each other) Sounds right to me!  
  
(Back to the Deathmatch Arena)  
  
Johnny Gomez: And now, they're here tonight for one reason. To decide who is reign supreme of the Nintendo badasses!  
  
Nick Diamond: Let's go down to ther ring where our combatants are about to be locked in...THE DOME OF DEVASTATION!  
  
(The dome begins to form around the three comatants...and soon, the dome is locked.)  
  
Ganondorf: This is ludicrious! I'm out of here! (Tries to leave, but stabs his arm on one of the spiked walls) OOOOOWWW!!  
  
Mewtwo: (Laughs at Ganondorf)  
  
Giga Bowser: Shut up! (Kicks Mewtwo across the ring)  
  
Nick Diamond: And the fight is on!  
  
Giga Bowser: (Tries to slam on Mewtwo, but Mewtwo moves and Giga slams into the ring)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Oooooh! Giga got himself a cannonball full of nothing!  
  
Ganondorf: I WANT OUT OF THIS PRISON!  
  
Mewtwo: (Uses psychic to Ganondorf's fists to beat Ganondorf senseless)  
  
Nick Diamond: What is Ganondorf doing?!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Mewtwo is controlling Ganondorf to beat himself up!  
  
Nick Diamond: Who knew psychics can kick ass even if they're not even doing anything?!  
  
Ganondorf: (Stops his fists, and gives Mewtwo a warlock punch)  
  
Mewtwo: (Flies across the ring, but lands on his feet) Ha! (Throws a shadow ball at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf blocks)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Amazing moves between the two! But what about Giga?  
  
Giga Bowser: GAH! I'M STUCK! (Tries to pull his butt out of the hole he put in the ring)  
  
Nick Diamond: (Laughing) Giga's stuck in the ring like a drunk on a sofa!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Weird, but true, Nick!  
  
Giga Bowser: (Keeps pulling)  
  
Mewtwo: (Forms an invisible barrier)  
  
Ganondorf: I'll punish you for your actions! (Tries to run at Mewtwo, but hits the barrier and falls on his back)  
  
Mewtwo: (Laughs and psy-blasts Ganondorf)  
  
Ganondorf: (Body stars to distort from the psychic) Gah, what's wrong with me?!  
  
Nick Diamond: This doesn't look good for Ganondorf!  
  
Mewtwo: (Lifts Ganondorf with his psy and...)  
  
Ganondorf: PLEASE, MEWTWO! CUT ME SOME SLACK!  
  
Mewtwo: As you wish. (Throws Ganondorf throw the dome's spiked wall, and Ganondorf gets sliced into kibble as he hits the ground. Mewtwo cackles at his victory.)  
  
Giga Bowser: STUPID BUTT! PULL OUT!  
  
Johnny Gomez: (Laughs) Poor Giga...if he doesn't move now, Mewtwo will take this battle!  
  
Mewtwo: (Looks at Giga Bowser) I will finish you quickly! (Floats toward Giga Bowser)  
  
Giga Bowser: (Pulling and pulling...)  
  
Mewtwo: (Prepares a Shadow Ball...)  
  
Nick Diamond: This fight's about over!  
  
Giga Bowser: (POP! He slams into Mewtwo throwing him across the ring...)  
  
Mewtwo: Oh no you don't! (Forms a shield to deflect the impact of the wall, and bounces off.)  
  
Giga Bowser: WHAT?!  
  
Mewtwo: (Cackles as he flies into Giga Bowser. The impact causes a BIG explosion in the dome, blowing up the ring!)  
  
Johnny Gomez: Oh, my God!  
  
Nick Diamond: Holy moley! What a fantastic finish! Mewtwo blew the ring to Kingdom Come!  
  
Mewtwo: (Still standing, but he looks bruised a bit...)  
  
Mills Lane: (Walks in and hold Mewtwo's hand up) Mewtwo is the winner!  
  
Mewtwo: (Cackles evily and does his victory pose)  
  
Nick Diamond: And there you have it! Mewtwo proving once and for all, that he is the most evil Nintendo character of all time!  
  
Johnny Gomez: And let this be a warning to all you other wanna-be villains. If you think you're that bad, you better think twice! (Laughs with Nick) Folks, we're all out of time! So, for Celebrity Deathmatch, I'm Johnny Gomez!  
  
Nick Diamond: And I'm Nick Diamond!  
  
Johnny Gomez: Saying Good fight, good night!  
  
(Credits roll)  
  
Mills Lane: Coming soon, Capt. Falcon takes on Samus Aran! Cloud Strife vs. Squall Leonheart! And the Crazy Taxi cast in a Junkyard Demolition Derby as Celebrity Deathmatch continues!  
  
END!  
  
Stay tuned for my next Celebrity Deathmatch! If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to ask! I might consider it! Also, give me your reviews! I love reviews, especially good ones! Thank you and good night, Cleavland! (Looks around...and runs away) 


End file.
